His Avenger
by NineTails108
Summary: a story about Tails 2 years after the death of sonic the hedgehog. this is my first fanfic. just as a warning some parts are T and some parts may be M. please review and tell me what you think.
1. ACT 1: How It All Starts

CHAPTER 1: How it all starts....

2 years ago earth lost one of it's greatest heros. Everyone was at the funeral to pay tribute to sonic the hedgehog. Many thought the story would end there, but that is far from the truth.......

Diary enter 97,

My world is slowly falling apart. Knuckles never leaves angel island anymore. Cream won't talk to anyone. the Cheotix have disbanded. Shadow kills anyone who get too close to him. Silver and Blase have both disappeared. Egg-man died fighting sonic... Why is all this happening ? Because Sonic the hedgehog is gone, and he's not coming back...

Tails stopped typing for a moment and looked a the glass bottle on his desk. The light shone of it's smooth surface, making it seem so tempting. It would be so easy too, just open it and swallow it's contents and he'd be out of his misery. NO! he shouldn't be thinking about THAT.

Tails sat up and walked out of his room. Now he stood in the kitchen. DAMN IT! he never realized how hazardous his house was. In his garage where the machines and his tools , in his bath room the bath tub, razors, iodine, in his kitchen where knives, Alcohol in the fridge, in his living room the TV cables, several power outlets, and the Tornado 6 parked in his driveway.

He walked outside to his long neglected post box. TO: MILES & SONIC,

TO: TAILS & SONIC, TO: SONIC, PLEASE FORWARD TO: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG . Tails kicked his mail box in disgust. Everywhere he looked where remainders, hell even the blue paint on the neighbors car made him think of sonic.

If you feel so empty,

So used up, so let down,

If you feel so angry,

So ripped off, so stepped on,

You're not the only one,

Refusing to back down,

You're not the only one,

So get up,

Let's start a riot,

Tails answered his cell phone," hey, this is Miles". Since sonic died he had stopped calling himself "Tails". By giving up that name he felt like he was losing part of himself, but it was a part of him he no longer wanted.

"This is Filex with the G.U.N. detective agency-"

"If you found out some new thing about how HE died, save it. I've told you to STOP CALLING ME!"

" but this time we found out something important. we found-", Miles hung up. He went back to his room, shut off his computer and climbed back into bed.

" man, I really shouldn't have got up this morning..."


	2. ACT 2: Over The Edge

Chapter 2: Over the edge...

Sonic and Tails sat together under a tree enjoying the sunlight. Tails looked over at sonic , "hey... sonic...",

"yea ?"

"you're always gonna be around, right ?"

Sonic flashed Him a grin,

" sure I will"

Tails closed his eyes ,"good...",

"don't worry Tails, I'll never leave you...",

Sonic's voice suddenly changed, it sounded dark and distorted,

"... I'll never leave you cuz I'm already dead...", Tails froze, he knew what was coming next. he didn't want to open his eyes, but he did. The sky was now a deep red, and the landscape a blackish blue. The sun looked like a black hole floating in the sky, and a the grass and plants turned to ash.

"don't look at him"

, his range of vision started to turn,

"don't look at him!",

a little more ,"DON'T look at him",

he could see a blurred shape a the far left of his vision.

"OH DEAR GOD DON'T LOOK AT HIM!", still Miles was forced to look at the corpse of his friend. Sonic body was open at many points, where blood and body fluids gushed freely. His chest was open, exposing his heart and other internal organs. His eyes where free from there sockets, letting a yellow liquid slowly drip down his face.

"you.. let ... me die... Tails"

Once again Miles awoke from the nightmare with the horrible sight burning itself into his minds eye. He was heavily sweating and shaking all over ."I can't ... take this... anymore! " , He grabbed the bottle off his was a mixture that had failed in its original purpose, but it would work perfectly right now. Miles took a deep breath, drank it's contents and hurled it out the window, where it smashed through someone's car window. Miles stumbled downstairs and sat down on his couch. He found it fitting he was going to die from something he created. The phone started to ring, he didn't bother to answer it. The answering machine kicked in , "This is Miles. I'm not going to answer , SO FUCK OFF!", as His vision started to fade he wondered who could be calling at such an inappropriate time." Miles this is Filex again...", Miles groaned, as he was dieing he was hearing the last person he wanted to hear." look Miles, I know you don't what to hear this, but I'll tell you anyway. We found out that Egg-man wasn't responsible for Sonic's death...", Miles stood up, or would have had he not lost control of his legs." ... we haven't found the guy or found out why, but we're working on it......... .... ...... ... ...", he couldn't understand the rest because his hearing had gone out. A dull ringing filled his ears as his breath slowed to a stand still. His blood stopped circulating, and life drained from his body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... I feel ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.... so ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

... so cold ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... and so alone ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miles opened his eyes. Darkness . He tried to move, but discovered he was in a very confined space. He slammed his fist agenst one of the surfaces, surprisingly it gave way. Through the opening poured soft, wet earth. Miles began to dig desperately. After a little while he burst into open space. He stood and let the heavy rain wash the mud and dirt from his fur.

"... what the hell happened ? and where am I now ?", he noticed that he was surrounded by large clusters of stone carvings, where they statues ? no. He examined the one closest to him. There was an engraving on it, he looked closer,

HERE LIES

MILES "TAILS" PROWER

He was looking at his own grave stone.


	3. ACT 3: Searching For Answers

Chapter 3: Searching For answers....

Miles ran on, dispite the cold night air and soaking rain. So many question flooded his mind: How long had it been since he tried to kill himself? Why was he still alive? Who killed sonic?

He came to a halt in front of the only place that could even start to answer his questions: The G.U.N. Detective Agency. Compared to the other devisions of G.U.N. it had a fairly small building, still he wasn't about to just barge his way into the restricted floors and demand they give him information. He was dead to the rest of the world, he'd need to be careful.

Miles began to spin his twin tails, faster, faster, noiselessly he lifted off the ground. As hard as it was flying in the rain, he somehow managed to make it to the roof. After a little while he found a big enough air vent for him to climb into. He sat there letting the warm air from the vent dry his fur.

Only now did it occur to him just how crazy he seemed. He was breaking into a building that belonged to G.U.N. Who'd he think he was, Sam Fisher !? He thought about stopping right there, but a voice in the back of his head stopped him. You're going to give up just like that ?! Where can you go ? Every one thinks you're dead.

Miles slowly started to crawl through the ventilation shaft. Ever since he had "died" he had been hearing a voice, it was like someone else was talking inside his head. It disturbed him."who are you?", he thought,

"**I have no name...**"

"What do you want ?"

"**To awaken you...**"

"This isn't getting us anywhere"

"**Indeed it isn't...**"

Miles gritted his teeth, this was starting to get on his nerves. Looking up ahead he noticed a screen in the . He crawled forward and carefully removed the screen. After checking for guards, he silently dropped to the floor below the was a fairly small hallway. Miles looked around."thats odd...",he thought to himself,"no guards, no cameras. Is this agency comprised of idiots or badly under funded.

Miles slowly walked down the hallway. He stopped at a door labeled "Data storage".He grinned, this was exactly what he was looking for. He began to reach for the door knob. suddenly several shuriken flew out of nowhere, embedding themselves in the door."... your quite lucky that none of those hit your hand...Tails", Miles gasped. Looking up he saw a serten purple chameleon standing on the celing."Espio!",Espio frowned,"I think there's somewhere you need to be..", he reached behind him,"... last time I checked It was your grave!", with lightning speed he dropped to the ground and threw several more shuriken.

Miles quickly jumped to side, bearly dodging the shuriken."come on tails, you can do better than that!", Espio threw a kunni at him. Again Miles dodged by inches.

"stop calling me "tails", my name is Miles",Espio lifted an eyebrow,

"hit a nerve have I ?", Miles charged at him, aiming a punch straight for his face. Espio stopped it one handed,"what do you trying to get from this place",Miles locked eyes with Espio,

"I'm going to find out who's responsible for Sonic's death",Espio narrowed his eyes,

"you want revenge?"

"so what if I do!",Miles swung with his other hand, Espio blocked it with his own,

"what if the lead was wrong. What if you end up killing someone who's innocent",Miles broke Espio's hold and hit him hard with an upper grinned as Espio hit the floor,

"How's that!", Espio disappeared into a cloud of smoke,"What the hell!?"

"I have to admit that you did catch me off guard there...Miles",Miles looked on as three Espios stepped forth from the smoke.

"Shit, I have no way of telling which ones are fake and which one is real",Miles could hear the unknown voice in the back of his head.

"**Kill him Miles, KILL HIM**"

"get out of my head"

"**show him how strong you really are**"

"Get out of my head!!"

"**Think back to your life before you met sonic,**

**concentrate on how you felt back then**"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

"**concentrate on all of the pain you went through, let your loneliness surround you, and your hate consume you!**"

"get.. out .. of .. my... head"

Miles could feel the painful memories surfacing, and at the same time he felt like he was slipping into a deep sleep. His eyes began to take on a red hue.

"so this is what you have become...",Espio said quietly.

meanwhile....

"...so like I said, why don't we head back to my place",this peticular fox thought he was good with ladies, but a smack to the face with 200 pound pink piko piko hammer says he wasn't.

Amy rose walk down the street,hammer in one hand, umbrella in the other" is it just me or did all the men here become jerks when sonic died...", suddenly she heard a loud crashing came from nearby. Amy stared to walk, and then run.

Suddenly she found herself infrot of the G.U.N. Detective building. There was a huge hole in the side of the building. As she got closer she noticed two figures standing in the road."You've done well Miles, but you'll never be able to win a fight by going berzerk like that",said sank to his knees and then colapsed.

Espio noticed Amy" I hate to dump him on you, but could you watch him for a little while", with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"didn't really give me a choice did you.... who is this anyway?",Amy looked down noticing Miles' twin tails"HOLY SHIT!"


	4. ACT 4: Headin' Out

Chapter 4: Headin' Out ....

Pink....that was the first color that met Miles' eyes, and continued to be for the next few minutes." Where the fuck am I ?", he sat up on the couch he had been lying on and took a steady sweep of his surroundings,"lets see, pink carpet, pink walls, pink couch, pink.. pink... pink. this must be Amy's apartment, there's no other place in the world that could contain so much pink...". Miles tried to stand, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his head," shit, what happened !? first I was fighting with Espio, and I somehow lost consciousness, then I wake up here..."

"...Sonic wouldn't have been happy to see you like this", Miles turned around."you have a lot of explaining to do..."

"I don't have the time..."

"and why is that ?"

"I need to avenge Sonic...", Amy started to laugh, it wasn't a happy laugh, it was harsh ... almost forced.

" Sonic and Eggman died fighting each other, There's no one to take vengeance on."

" ... that's not true..., there was an intel feed from G.U.N. detective agency. They think someone else was involved..."

" and if there wrong, what will you do?"

" look I'm not asking for your help, so why are you so intent on stopping me?", Amy fell silent. Miles slowly stood up," I'll be going now...", Amy listened to the door slam as Miles left the apartment," why do I care if he goes of on some fucking wild goose chase...", Amy sat down on the couch,"... but what if he's right .... what if there was someone who wanted sonic dead ...", Amy picked up a pink remote and turned on a pink T.V. The image of a news reporter appeared," today we would like to morn the death of miles prower, one of the heros who fought along side sonic the hedgehog-", Amy starred at the T.V., an expression of pure confusion on her face. After sonic had died Amy had stopped reading the newspaper , checking her mail or watching TV. She realized it was about time she started again.

"That will be $56, sir", Miles gave the cashier the money and stepped into the dressing room.

"Seams like disguises only work in movies, but hay, it's better than people flinging 'holy' water at me 'cause they think I'm a zombie", Miles exited the clothes store dressed in a black leather jacket, matching pants, some long bandages to make his tails look more like one, and a pair of snazzy black shades to top it all off.

Miles looked back down at the note in his hand "meet me at station square train station "Miles could only "guess" who had left the note"gezz Espio, nothing says secret like a note pined to a door by a giant shuriken".

Espio was waiting at the train station, just like his note said."How did you know it was me?",the chameleon questioned.

"Espio, your the only person I know who would pin a note using a shuriken...",Miles quipped.

"Follow me, if we walk quickly we can get you on the right train ..."

"a train to where?"

"to City 14"

"where the fuck is that...and why the hell do you want ME to go there?",Miles asked.

" It's a city that is situated in the middle of the huge desert that covers part of Mobius"

" and why the fuck do I have to haul my ass all the way out there?"

" because that was the location in the intel link you where oh so desperate to get at"

Miles scowled,"shut up. well we better get going, if we're gonna catch that train..."

"we ?"

" yes 'we', what did you plan on going back and making sure Charmy doesn't lose his lunch money?"

This time Espio scowled,"just shut up and get on damn the train."

" so........ are we there yet?",Espio scowled almost losing his concentration on standing on the ceiling,

"Mile, I'm starting to regret having to be alone in a train with you..."

"Whatever",Espio watched as Miles headed of to find the bathroom.

"Is he gone?",Espio popped up from behind on of the seats." so how did you know I was on the train?",Espio let out a small laugh,

"I'm a ninja, sensing your energy was easy"

"Well... you probable know why I'm here, right?"

"you want to know why tails is still alive, correct?"

"...yes..."

"It's hard to explain... but.. it's like Tails has become split."

Amy looked confused,"split!?",

"yes... someone or something found Tails while he was dead and was able to somehow split him both physically and mentally.

The half of him that is with us right now seems to be filled with all of Tails' bad habits, but still has good intent and will. I wonder what the other half of him is like...."

Amy was still trying to comprehend what was going on,"how... how do you know..."

Espio closed his eyes" every living creature has a unique signature of chaos energy, but Tails' energy is acting strangely and trying to find it's way to another energy... that I assume is his other half..."

"I still don't understand how someone could split him-"

Espio opened his eyes,"Tails... or should I say Miles, is coming back. you should hide"

Amy looked sad,"why do I have to hide from him, back when sonic was alive we where friends and I realy want to help him"

"I know, but if he sees you right now he'll tell you to go back to station square, now hide he's come back!"

Amy retreated behind a seat on the other end of the train car. Just as she hid herself Miles entered the other end of the train car."Did I miss anything ?",Espio let himself drop to the floor,

"look out the window, we've almost reached our destination.",Miles looked out the window of the train and saw, across the dessert, a very dark and looming city...


End file.
